I absolutely love her when she smiles DracoOC
by christi taylor
Summary: Constructive criticism welcome! Read and review please! THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL, WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD! AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER, WHEN SHE SMILES... Lyric inspiration: Third Eye Blind
1. Chapter 1

-1You looked in the mirror and thought to yourself, _ Man, it's so easy when you can transform._ You had just finished getting dressed and were well made up. Today was going to be a good day, and if it wasn't, you would destroy anyone who ruined it, or at least make their week a living hell for that matter. Professor Dumbledore had sent you a letter informing you about the sorting process after the feast. Not necessarily looking forward to this new school, you were reluctant to leave the house.  
"It's time to go, Crystal! You're going to be late!" yells your old hag of a maid from the bottom of the stairs. " The Malfoys aren't very patient people, just so you know!"  
"Okay, okay. Coming!" you reply as you roll your eyes.  
Downstairs, you heard unfamiliar, annoyed voices. All of a sudden, you hear someone coming up the stairs and soon, a knock on your door.  
"Just a minute, please. I'll be right-" you were in mid opening the door and just saw the most gorgeous silvery blue eyes and they seemed to lure you to him, they were captivating you that much. You had stopped in mid-sentence and now he was staring at you, obviously checking you out.  
"Mmhmm." He seemed as if he was agreeing to something, but no one had said anything. After you were gazing into each other's eyes no longer than a second, he snapped out of his trance and introduced himself properly.  
"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," announced this tall, handsome stranger all prim and proper-like.  
You almost choked on your words. " I, uh, I am Crystal. You already know my father, so you really only necessarily need my first name don't you? Uh... sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous. I mean, you're not making me nervous, it's just that-" and with that, he placed one of his fingers on your lips, quieting you.  
"Shh..." was all he said before he said a spell and your luggage went sailing downstairs, out the door, and into the back seat of the Malfoy family car.  
"It's fine. You're starting at a new school. But it helps if you start out knowing the right people. And I'm a good person to be friends with, as I have connections, and hang with the right crowd and all."  
Then, he smirked, and the way he smirked told you he must do that an awful lot.  
"Do you always smirk? I hear many stories about you seducing girls and then dumping them either right after shagging them, or after shagging someone else. Is any of this true or is it all rubbish?" you questioned this god-like creature before you.  
"What do you think?" He was asking for your opinion so that he didn't have to answer you. _Oh well... I'll come to find out soon. He __**is**__ pretty cute though. I hope the stories aren't true, cuz, MAN! He's gorgeous!_   
"We should probably get going, shouldn't we? I do hope I'll be seeing a lot of you, since you hang with the best crowd, you know? Maybe we'll end up being _good friends_..." you said to him seductively, while strutting out the door. Right as you got past the doorframe, he caught your arm and turned you towards him.  
As he spoke, his lips were less than an inch away from yours and at one point, your lips brushed as he said, "Well, I wouldn't want to get on your bad side, if that's what you mean. The friends thing, I dunno. You're too pretty not to end up as more than that." and with a suggestive wink, he grabbed your hand and walked to the car with you.  
The whole ride there, only you and Draco in the car, it was almost unbearable. It was difficult for you to not grab him and make out with him on spot, but you resisted and were doing well until...  
"How 'bout I show you around at Hogwarts? I _am_ a prefect, so I can get you out of first day's classes, since you're new." he said slyly.  
"Alright. It's a plan. And then, maybe I could meet the rest of your gang?" you said cutely, but not on purpose. All he did was nod.

You knew your fates would be intertwined, but how was unknown at that time. Only time would tell, and you were both oblivious to the clues.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

-1As you step out into the bitter cold, you think to yourself

Why does life always have to hate me so much? You had a pessimistic view on life and didn't care to change it.

As you walked to the train station with your luggage and all, a snowplow came and snow was thrown at you, knocking you down. "Dammit!" you scream at the snowplow as it turned the corner. Unfortunately, your whole outfit was soaked and dirty. Your robes had filthy snow all over them. Your hair had turned black and the people were staring. Muggles weren't supposed to see magic happen, but at that moment you were too angry to care.

FAST FORWARD Hogwarts Express

You find a empty compartment as usual and sit an stare out the window. Nobody was sitting with you and they left you alone so they wouldn't invade the Slytherin Princess's privacy.

"Move it, Pansy!" yelled the infamous Malfoy, the hottie with the silvery-white hair and icy blue eyes. Draco Malfoy shoved his friends Crabbe and Goyle to the other side of the compartment. Pansy glared at you and then sat down.

"Can't you make her give us some privacy, Drakie?" whined Pansy.

"Shut up and sit down," answered Draco. At this, Pansy started crying and Draco did nothing to cheer her up, because he's Draco.

Draco had been the 'hottie' that got you placed in Slytherin because of the winking during sorting. Now you had grown to know and hate "the stupid prick" and regret flirting. Since then, you had become darker and rapidly improved your dark arts skills.

He was too busy ordering around his friends to notice you, but as you were approaching Hogwarts, he leaned in closer to you.

"Have I dated you yet? No… I don't think so. Want to?" he asked. You were completely disgusted by this and simply gave him the finger. Draco's jaw was on the floor. Most girls did that as an open invite. Crystal was different, a challenge. This should be interesting

"I'm Draco, as you know. And you are? Wait a minute.. I know you from somewhere." He though for a moment and then obviously remembered because he smirked that smirk.

Oh no… how could he remember? you think to yourself.

"You're a Slytherin, right? Of course you are, I can tell." You nod your head and then he continues, "and you were the cutie in first year who winked at me. Everyone was laughing. I remember now!" He started laughing and then looked you in the eyes. "You've changed a bit, but you're still attractive as hell, right boys?" the two nodded and checked you out. You blushed. Draco was checking you out and smiling when Pansy screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: So do I say sorry first?

-1Pansy was screaming. You, in wonder, looked over to see Draco's hand reaching for your right breast. You screamed but not before he snatched his hand back and leaned in quickly to kiss you.

Think of something quick! Think…. Think. Got it!

You heard the Gryffindor three coming towards the compartment. You quickly said a spell in your head to open the door and moved away in just enough time to put your hand over his mouth and scream, "Stop it! I will not fuck you here or ever!"

EVERYBODY including the three enemies of his saw and their jaws dropped even farther than his. They were in awe at his rejection. Harry started clapping and led the whole group to start clapping and laughing at his public humiliation.

Damn, I'm good. Dark Arts position here I come… Oh shit!

He was obviously pissed off because as he pulled his wand out, you saw him shit and lock the door (with magic of course) and hold his wand up to your sternum. You were freaking out but he put it away and sat down sulking.

What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4: It was an honest mistake

-1Draco POV

She whispers sorry and walks out crying, her beautiful face streaked by dark black mascara. Despite the makeup messed up, she still had that mysterious beauty you had always liked. You tried to run after her but just as you caught a glimpse, a group of people blocked the path, still laughing at the humiliation from earlier. She left her luggage, you noticed.

Hmm… I bet there's a diary here somewhere

"Dammit," you curse the book as you step back into the compartment. "How do you open this thing?" you asked Pansy.

"It's Muggle style, so it might need a key. But this is interesting. It seems to be a bit more complicated that that."

"Okay, that'll do. Now leave me to my snooping, you fat cow!" you say to her, causing her to run off crying again.

What would the password be?

"Draco rocks!" you guess and instead of opening, flames shoot out toward you, singeing the tip of your nose. "Bloody hell!" you scream at it and it opens up like magic.

Of course

As you read, you see the poems come to life as if she had been there saying them. A reflection of Crystal and tear drops landing and disappearing told you it was a 3D video diary. The poems start out depressing and then become hopeful. A certain poem catches your attention.

"Black is the color of the sky

When the darkness takes over.

Black is in the heart of a father who's never sober.

Black is a color that never goes away

But can only fade into lighter shades.

It is a never ending tunnel

That leads your life downhill like a funnel.

You'll spiral down and not get up

When your soul gives in

It' doesn't matter how much you fight,

Because in the end, it always wins."

Hmm… you continue to wonder but are stopped as the train comes to a halt. You grab her bags and yours and proceed to the ceremony and feast. You don't see her at all during the feast.


	5. Chapter 5: Screaming inside I'm sorry

-1Crystal POV again

Why did I have to be so mean? I know I don't like him, but I care about him. I must've hurt him pretty badly. I'm so stupid. I can't face him now.

You noticed Draco had brought your bags to the Slytherin dorms, so you levitated yours up the stairs and unpacked your things into your set of dresser drawers. You write another entry into your diary and leave it by your bed. Getting so upset and venting your feelings made you tired so you went into the common room and fell asleep in the comfiest chair.

A Slytherin girl wakes you, saying you missed the ceremony. You look over toward the warm fire, and Draco is sitting by the fire, gloomy. Draco mumbles something to himself and you walk over to console him. Putting your arms around his shoulders in a comforting hug, he flinched slightly but didn't push you away.

The lyrics from one of your favorite songs came into your head, and you accidentally started singing them out loud. The song in your mind was Forgive me by Evanescence.

"Can you forgive me again?  
I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently broken"

He surprised you with a hug, and said, "I'm glad we're making up because you're supposed to stay with me during the holidays." He looked around, and seeing no-one in sight, he continued. "Your parents are leaving you at my place while they run errands for Voldemort. But hey… it's gotta be better than spending holidays here."

"True," you agreed.

Two months go by. You and Draco prank each other and get into trouble a lot. You get to know him better than you had ever wanted to before. Neither of you would admit it, but you had both developed crushes on the other.


	6. Chapter 6: Merry Christmas Darling

-1[Present time

As she walked in the door, Crystal could smell Muggle blood. She sighed and continued down the hall towards the feast. Christmas break had been horrible, but even the Malfoy Manor wasn't as wretches as Hogwarts. Malfoy walked past her still angry about the holidays. All he could remember was Crystal rejecting him and making him miserable.

[Begin flashback

"Draco, be a dear and take Crystal to her room," his mother said politely. She could at least pretend to be nice when they had such important guests staying in their manor. Draco groaned and then took your hand.

_Where is he taking me_ you think to yourself as you are led up a winding staircase hidden behind a very old door. At the top of the stairs, Draco stops, tired from climbing and rests his hand on the doorknob. Still holding your hand, your heart started to race and thoughts of what lies behind the door filled your head. When the door was opened, you couldn't believe your eyes. Luscious purple draperies and bedding engulfed you completely.

Your childish desires couldn't be held back. You jumped up and down squealing because even though you lived in a glorious house, everything felt fragile to your touch and you were afraid you would break everything. Also your room at home seemed as if an ambassador lived in it, as it had cream walls, ivory bedding, silk drapes, and oak frames. It didn't give you a sense of home as much as it was just a place to sleep.

"Glad you adore it, love," he laughed.

_Was that a laugh I just heard?_

Despite all the fighting, everything seemed just fine in the world. You grabbed him and hugged him, holding him close and smelling his identical desire. He loosened his grip and looked straight into your eyes, his silvery-blue pools that melted your heart. Draco took his hand and tilted your head by your chin, and then kissed your lips in the sweetest and most gentle way possible.

_Suppose he has a nicer side. Why does he never show it?_


End file.
